


2:31

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 - sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because they couldn’t wait to get somewhere with cushions</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:31

 

Startled, Tom woke up on the sofa after his phone had fallen off his chest and onto the hardwood floor. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his watch. _11:17._ She should be home soon, he thought with a smile before he crawled off his comfy sleeping place and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

For a moment he looked at the empty glass in his hands, though, before he put it back and walked back into their living room. Maybe a nice glass of whiskey was the better choice right now. Another glance at the clock by the mantelpiece. _11:20._

Warmth spread though his every vein when the golden liquid ran slowly down his throat, fully awakening his senses at last. His eyes fell onto a photo of Elizabeth. He had taken it during their honeymoon and she was standing in the surf, her hair tousled, her eyes sparkling, waterdrops twinkling on her bikini-clad body. Tom briefly closed his eyes. He missed her. He craved for her; for her smile, her laugh, her body. He couldn’t wait to hold her again, to undress her, to devour her.

 

_11:35._

He was back on the sofa, the house eerily silent around him apart from the regular ticking of the clock over by the fireplace. His thoughts circling around the woman he loved, Tom took another sip of his drink. He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered their last skype conversation from a few days ago.

She was a tease, he knew that, but when she had announced that she was going to get changed for bed only to then do just that right in front of the camera, he had groaned, quietly, in frustration. He had watched her unbutton her blouse before it fell off her shoulders exposing her smooth, tanned skin. He had watched her slender fingers unzip her skirt only for her to shimmy out of it with a seductive sway of her hips. He had watched her push the straps of her bra off her shoulders only for then to be disappointed when she turned her back to him to remove it entirely. A coy glance over her shoulders was all he was rewarded with and he had complained about it, numerously. Ellie had merely laughed.

“Something to look forward to,” she had winked.

Oh how he did look forward to it.

 

_11:45._

The tyres of a car came to a screeching halt in front of their house and in no time he had jumped up from the sofa and raced to the front door. Briefly, he adjusted his boxer shorts that had gotten a bit tighter all of a sudden after his short trip down memory lane. Tom bit his lip as the clacking of her heels could be heard on the pavement and with a beating heart, he opened the front door.

Ellie’s tired face lit up as she saw him standing at the top of the stairs, his hair tousled but his eyes gleaming in the pale light of the street lamp. Quickly, he jogged down the stairs to meet her while her driver already placed her luggage on the concrete. Without a moment’s hesitation, she fell into his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her heart once more intertwined with his.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Tom breathed, holding her close with no intention of letting go ever again.

“I’ve missed you, too,” she whispered against his skin, her breath, hot and damp, sending shivers down his spine.

Quietly, the driver cleared his throat after a while and they let go off each other rather reluctantly. “Thank you so much, Joe. Have a great holiday,” she smiled, handing him a few notes and he thanked her with a nod before he drove off into the night.

 

_11:51._

Almost a little too carelessly, Tom dropped her bags in the hallway and turned around to her again. She was leaning against the closed door, her skinny trousers and figure-hugging blouse accentuating each and every delectable curve of her body, and a smile lingered on her luscious lips. “What are you waiting for?,” she breathed. He didn’t know.

In no time he had covered the short distance between them, capturing her lips with his own while his fingers worked on the buttons of her blouse. One by one they gave way to his advances until the superfluous piece of clothing lay discarded on the floor. Lips still locked, they stumbled backwards towards their kitchen, bumping into the staircase and her luggage on the way but neither of them cared.

With nimble fingers she had removed his shirt and was already pushing down his tracksuit bottoms when he lifted her onto the kitchen table. Tom groaned into their kiss as her fingers found his hardening length, stroking it, slowly, teasingly, through the fabric of his boxer shorts. Impatiently, he pulled down her trousers and for a moment he watched her sitting in front of him, her unruly hair cascading down her shoulders, her sparkling grey eyes, fixed on him, hungrily.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Tom,” Ellie whispered into the semi-darkness of their kitchen. He hadn’t intended to. “Take it off,” he commanded, quietly, and she obeyed. He smiled at the sound of her bra landing on the tiled floor and his eyes wandered over her almost naked body. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took and her hardened, rosy nipples looked too inviting not to be kissed, sucked, bitten. Ellie moaned and her eyes fluttered close as she dug her hand into his hair.

 

_00:13_

His name falling from her lips echoed through the silent house when he entered her, slowly, his eyes fixed on her face. Ellie’s hands clutched the edges of the table and her legs were wrapped around his hips as he claimed her as his own, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. The wood underneath her creaked with every thrust but they knew it was nothing to worry about. Too often had they already tested the stability of their kitchen furniture when the 16 steps to their bedroom upstairs were a distance too long to cover.

 

“Oh god,” she moaned once more, her hand wrapped around his neck, her lips mere millimetres from his. She could feel the tension built up inside her grow with every move, with every thrust and it felt almost too much to bear. How she had missed it, missed him. How she had longer for his kisses, the warmth of his body during those lonely, long nights at the hotel with only her own fingers for company. Now he was with her again, within her again. Finally.

 

_00:27_

His face buried in the crook of her neck, he held her close, still buried within her, though softening again while she didn’t let go either. Her heels still dug into his bum though less fiercely than just moments before and when her hands roamed slowly down his back, Tom smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin, breathing a kiss right underneath her ear.

“I love you, too,” Ellie smiled, her eyes fluttering open. “And now carry me upstairs for the second round,” she added with a grin and Tom chuckled, fulfilling her wish only too gladly.

 

_2:31._

Once more he breathed a kiss onto her skin before she finally fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
